


【TSN/ME】逢场作戏（下）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: *致命女人AU*情趣play罢辽





	【TSN/ME】逢场作戏（下）

“Hey Wardo，guess what？我觉得Eddie可以在这儿多住一段时间。”

“真的？”Eduardo凑近摄像头，Mark手机屏幕瞬时呈现出一张放大后加倍兴奋的脸。

他和Eduardo正在进行视讯通话。

“是的。”Mark再次肯定。

“我就知道你肯定会喜欢Eddie，他就是个贴心的小可爱。”

“是吗？”Mark不置可否。

“Come on，Mark，我知道你在想什么。”Eduardo直言道，“我们说好要彼此坦诚的。”

“好吧，是有一点，但我还是更喜欢你。”

“那是当然。”Eduardo一点不怀疑他的说辞，“但这不妨碍我们从枯燥的生活中不断寻求新的刺激，你明白我的意思？”

“不明白。”

“我从前怎么没发现你这么迟钝，”Eduardo往后退了一点，不满地嘟囔，既然Mark不愿意配合，他也不勉强，“好吧，祝你度过愉快的一周，再过几天我就回来。”

听出来Eduardo准备挂断了，Mark说，“Wardo，give me a kiss。”

Eduardo双目微阖，对着镜头隔空深情一吻，“Bye Mark，have fun。”

直到屏幕变暗，Mark才放下手机，他猜Eduardo刚才是在暗示自己可以加入到他和Eddie中间，Eduardo总是这么体贴，不愿意看他受冷落。既然如此，Mark决定不辜负他的好意。

Mark是个行动力很强的人，一旦想要做什么便会立刻贯彻执行，他站起来，形式化地拉了拉自己皱巴巴的T恤衫，整理仪容，随后离开屋子。Mark趿着拖鞋，穿过泳池和花园往客房所在的那栋楼走去，刚想抬手敲门，手机响了， 是Facebook方面的来电，一秒将他拉回现实。

“Mark，休假还愉快吗？”听筒里传来Facebook技术部主管David Jaffin的声音。

“David，你既然知道我在休假，就不应该来打扰我。”Mark没好气地说。

David轻笑一声，“但不包括特殊情况，刚才我们的服务器遭到了黑客攻击。”

“嗯哼。”

“Mark，你怎么一点都不紧张。”

“你也说了是刚才，听你的语气如此轻松，想必危机已经解除，怎么，这样的小事也想来邀功？”

“嘶。”David在电话另一头发出牙疼的声音，“火气这么大干嘛，休假没能让你心情愉悦吗？ ”

“如果你知道自己打扰到什么，就不会这么问了。”Mark的声音如同AI般毫无起伏，却蕴含叫人不容忽视的威压。

David立刻噤声了，过了一会，Mark说，“还不挂断？还有事？”

不出一秒，听筒里就只剩下“嘟嘟”的系统声了。Mark哼了一声，料想是Facebook的猴子们被虐成性，自己不在几天，就皮痒难耐，怂恿David这个倒霉蛋来骚扰他。他猜对了，只不过可怜的David仅仅是玩游戏输了，并且在之后作为惩罚的真心话和大冒险中，不幸地选择了大冒险而已。

Mark在门口打了太久的电话，终于惊扰到房内的人，Eddie打开门，“嘿，Mark，我猜到你会过来。”

“Wardo......”Mark才说出半个字就被对方用手指按住了双唇。

“Mark，这个时候别想Eduardo。”Eddie的指腹在他下唇揩了一下，把男人柔软的唇肉推向一边，“我一直觉得你的唇部线条看上去很锋利，没想到摸起来却这么软。”

Eddie上挑的眼睛直勾勾盯着Mark，点在他嘴唇上的那根手指在空中弯曲，慢悠悠收回，塞进自己的嘴里，细细吮嗦，“嗯，有番茄酱和芝士的味道，你又吃披萨了。”

Mark视线落在他正品尝手指的唇部，红润的舌尖时不时从齿缝里探出勾舔关节，耳边还能听到唾液黏腻的水声，实在色情极了，他有理由相信，Eddie是在刻意勾引他。Mark确实吃了披萨，但没有给予肯定回应，显然Eddie对这道题的正确答案也并不感兴趣。

“还想再来点甜点吗？”栗发青年笑问。

“看是什么甜点了，”Mark回道，“Wardo没有告诉你，我不爱吃甜食吗？”

“No，想必他也没告诉你我的职业吧。”Eduardo哂然一笑，向后退了一步，解开自己腰间的睡袍系带，Mark注意到他里面居然一丝不挂。

“I'm a call boy，需要我为你提供一些专业服务吗？”Eddie接着说，丝质长袍从他肩头滑落，堪堪挂在肘部，露出大片光滑细腻的胸膛。

Mark还有些纠结，“等等，这有点怪，你是Wardo的情人。”

Eddie笑了，“Mark，你们都接受开放式婚姻，还在乎这个？Eduardo可是对我赞不绝口呢，你不想试试？”

好吧，他说得对，Mark确实很好奇，尤其他和Eduardo是如此大相径庭。他就这样半推半就上了Eddie的床。

“不用那么拘谨。”Eddie卷起Mark的衣服下摆，弯腰用舌尖滑过他的腹肌，“你比我想象中要结实一些。”

“只是一些？”Mark挑眉。

Eduardo发出笑声，震动通过相互接触的部位传递给了Mark，使得Mark腹部那片皮肤微微发痒。

“你需要我怎么为你服务？”

“你不是专业的吗，证明给我看。”Mark支起肘部，无论是深邃的眼窝，还是高挺的鼻梁，抑或锋利的下颌骨和唇角，都给人一种冷漠刻薄的第一印象。

Eddie压低身体，沿着他的腹肌向下吻，半挂在身上的睡袍露出一大片后背的肌肤，他的颈项到背部的线条相当优美，蜿蜒起伏，恰到好处，每一寸都是上帝最精美的杰作。Mark束缚在裤子里的器官明显勃起了，他习惯性对Eddie散发上位者无形的压迫感，却被对方用力拍了一下大腿。Mark的运动裤连同内裤一起被Eddie拉了下来，青年俯身含住了他硕大的硬物。

“Fuck！”Mark咒骂一声，一只手穿过Eddie蓬松的发丝，把住了他的后脑勺。

随着Eddie吞吐的动作，Mark不自觉地加重了手上的力道。Eddie很温顺，那张唇形饱满，看起来容量并不大的嘴正努力吞咽着，让粗长的性器整个深入进口腔深处，直至顶住喉咙口。Mark感受到了他的咽喉因遭受异物刺激反射性的收缩抽搐，敏感的龟头被食道口的软肉挤压，阴茎瞬时又涨大一圈，并且爽得昂扬跳动了数次，这引发Eddie呕吐的欲望，他忍不住呜咽一声，眼尾染上一片绯红，生理性的泪水也迅速充斥进眼眶。

Mark有些于心不忍，尽管爽得头皮发麻，还是遏制住想在Eddie柔软的喉咙里冲刺的欲望，试着往后退一些。对于他体贴的动作，Eddie很领情，作为回报，他抬起棕色的鹿眼，笑弯了朝Mark眨了眨，含住蘑菇头，收紧腮部吮嗦Mark，然后吐出来，像舔冰激凌一样，用可爱的舌头自下而上地舔他。Eddie故意发出品尝美味般啧啧的口水声，钻进Mark耳中，只想将这只诱惑意味十足的Bambi压在身下狠狠欺负一通。

“你喜欢吗？Eduardo很喜欢这样。”Eddie粲然一笑，不知死活地挑逗Mark。

“是吗？那你觉得他喜欢这样吗？”话音未落，Mark直起身体，同时抓住Eddie两只脚踝，手臂用力一拉，毫无防备的小鹿来不及发出叫声，顷刻间后背已经接触到床单。Mark自上方罩住他，将灯光完全挡在身后，留给他一片阴影。那两条光裸的脚踝被Mark架到了肩膀上，Mark顺着他膝盖向内吻，学Eddie刚才舔他腹肌的样子在柔嫩的大腿内侧留下一串水迹，Eddie修长健美的双腿大开着，在Mark掌下微微颤抖，当Mark掰开他紧绷的臀部时，栗发青年发出了抑制不住的喘息声。

“你很敏感。”Mark说，“这里也不像是阅人无数的样子。”他点了点Eddie紧紧闭合着的入口，“Call boy，哈？你骗我。”

“我不想你有心理负担。”Eddie笑着取来床头柜上放着的润滑剂，拧开盖子把透明凝胶挤到自己手指上，又递给Mark一个安全套让他戴上，然后在他目光的注视下将手指头塞进自己体内。

“Wardo平时不会为你服务吗，他可是个体贴的绅士，或者你习惯自己来。”Mark问。

“我不习惯在床上老提别的男人。”Eddie微讪，“还是说，想到我和你的Wardo有染，会让你更兴奋？Mark，你并不像一开始表现的那般洒脱和低调，你不可一世的控制欲已经渐渐隐藏不住了，是什么促使你接受开放式婚姻？”

“因为我爱他，我愿意做一切他想要我去完成的事。”Mark拔出了Eddie漫不经心为自己做着扩张的手。

Eddie为他真情流露的告白睁大了漂亮的双眼，“那可真是......Mark，我不知道该说什么好，啊！”

“那就什么都别说了。”Mark用硕大的阴茎顶住入口，胯部前挺，一举进入了他。

Eddie被突如其来的胀裂感击中，不自觉收紧了撑在Mark肩膀上的拳头，下半身那个遭受侵犯的部位火辣辣得生疼。

“啊！你轻一点。”他不由埋怨了一声。

Mark于是不动了，他大半的阴茎都埋在Eddie身体里面，湿热紧致的肠道无微不至包裹着他的硬挺，两个神经分布同样密集的地方亲密接触，带来难以言喻的美妙感受，Eddie因抗拒反射性挤压的内壁更是让Mark从脊柱向上窜升电流般令人战栗的快感。他体内的欲望如同烦躁的野兽，即将突破牢笼，但强忍着，耐心等待Eddie适应自己。

等到被压在自己身下的这具躯体不再僵硬，Mark慢慢抽插起来，他小幅度地拔出，再深深刺进去，他们如此合拍，没过一会Eddie就被干得越发柔软，原本紧绷羞涩的入口完全为Mark敞开。

“你之前说喜欢Facebook，又处心积虑留在这里，是不是接近Wardo的目的其实是为了我。”Mark的声音暗哑异常，却不容置疑，怒涨的肉刃在Eddie体内跳了跳，使得这句话染上了一层威胁的意味。

“是又怎么样？”Eddie大方承认，两条长腿勾住Mark的腰将他拉进，两人相连的部位完全契合到了一起，结合处传出黏糊的汁水声。

“啊......”他们同时发出满足的叹慰声。

“所以你受到诱惑了吗？”Eddie喘着气问Mark。

“你？想和Wardo相提并论。”Mark勾起嘴角难得被逗乐了，“没有，你太高估自己了。”

嗔怒的表情浮现在Eddie总是笑意盈盈的脸上，想必任何人在床上听到这样的评价都不会开心到哪里去，他狠狠推了Mark一把，“我不玩了！”

Mark毫无防备，被他推得向后退去， 阴茎一下子滑出甬道，也有些光火，但看到对方板着个脸，气顿时消了一大半，“Wardo，真生气了？”

“你至于那么说我吗？”Eddie，不，应该是Eduardo没好气地说。

Mark调动脸部肌肉，摆出力所能及范围内最无辜的表情回答，“我从头到位都只是在赞美你和表达我对你坚贞不移的爱啊。”

Eduardo愣了一下，竟然一时语塞。

“别玩儿了吧。”Mark凑过去在亲了Eduardo一下，“我还是喜欢你原来的样子。”

他抚摸对方染成栗色的卷发，“很好看，但是没必要。”

Mark的吻落在Eduardo下巴、脖子，然后是锁骨上，不一会又将他弄得气喘吁吁，Mark顺势压住他。

“别忘了你在泳池边直勾勾盯着我都看傻了！”Eduardo不服，瞪着Mark。

“好吧，我承认Eddie确实很迷人，但你不能拿他和你比较，Wardo，我永远爱你最原本的样子。”

“Mark，你怎么突然变得这么会说话。”

“因为我现在是个名不见经传的程序员啊，需要你养着，靠讨好你谋求生存。”

Eduardo抱着肚子在床上笑得打滚，Mark怕他跌下去，拽过那把窄腰，拖进自己怀里，“差不多可以了，再笑我要生气了。”

“你刚......还说，要讨好我。”Eduardo笑得上气不接下气，断断续续说。

“是啊，这一星期你得意了吧。别入戏太深，现在回到现实，换你来讨好我。”Mark拉开Eduardo的大腿，身体挤进他两腿之间，“别笑了，再笑就软了。”

他话是这么说，但抵住Eduardo的器官却完全不是那么回事，Eduardo轻颤着放松肌肉，手指绞紧床单，双眼微阖，准备承受Mark再一次的进入。

滚烫的肉刃一点点撑开黏膜，这次Mark毫不留情刺到最深处，Eduardo仰起脖子发出细碎诱惑的呻吟，天鹅一样脆弱纤美的颈项呈现在Mark面前，Mark抱紧他，拥吻他，冲撞着，听他在自己耳边发出动情的喘息声，胸腔盈满爱意。他想要一刻不停占有Eduardo的身体、心灵，乃至整个灵魂，不留一丝缝隙。

“Mark，Mark......”男人的力道弄疼他了，以至于Eduardo不得不出言提醒。

Mark置若罔闻，力气大得要命，禁锢住他的腰，一下一下猛烈抽插，恨不得用性器充满他，或者将他捅穿，Eduardo尖叫着，体会到了痛苦与快乐并存的滋味。

Mark是个名副其实的暴君、独裁者，他们曾经因为一些世人皆知的原因决裂过，数年后又因机缘巧合重新走到一起，自此，Mark把为数不多的耐心和自打娘胎里就天然匮乏的少许涵养全用在了Eduardo身上，倒是助长了好好先生Saverin少爷从小就缺席的离经叛道。每年有一段时间，具体来说，就是Mark和Eduardo固定的10天假期，Eduardo总会想出千奇百怪的法子来折腾Mark。Mark本来就纵容他，加之这些点子最后多半会变为自己的福利，Mark便更乐意配合了。

这次要扮演什么？哦对了，一个和丈夫分享情人的怂蛋。Mark将Eduardo翻了个身，让他面朝下，跪趴在床上，提起他的屁股，自后方操进热烘烘，已经松软的肉洞。他一只手往前摸，趁Eduardo张口大叫的时候把食指和中指塞进他嘴里，揪着他滑腻的舌头把玩，胯部快速往前送。囊袋拍打臀肉发出啪啪响声，Eduardo被操软了腰，贴着床垫呜呜地抗议，湿黏的淫水混含着Mark的前液，把股缝和腿间弄得泥泞不堪，常年晒不到太阳的雪白臀尖更是被撞得粉扑扑，煞是喜人。

Mark像对付面团一样揉搓那两团丰盈，掰开又按压，挤出各种可笑的形状。

“Mark，讨厌鬼。”Eduardo勉强唤醒一丝神志，回过头来，似娇似嗔地骂。

“不喜欢？那告诉我Wardo会怎么玩你。”

Eduardo迅速进入角色，“他，嗯......很绅士，会先让我高潮一次，嗯，慢点......再顾上自己。”

“那有什么意思。承认吧，你就喜欢被粗暴的对待，因为你是个天生欠操的小婊子啊。”

Eduardo被Mark顶得不断向前，原本披着的矜持外衣因为现在的另一重身份完全抛去了，“啊......我是，用力，Mark，用力干我。”

但他很快就为此付出代价，Mark将他操到高潮也不让他休息，而是就着痉挛的肠壁狠命戳刺，Eduardo只能尖叫着喷水，阴茎射光了东西，就用后穴潮吹。通过无数个小高潮来承接刚才的巅峰，直至心脏再也承受不住持续失重般激烈的快感，啜泣着讨饶。

“不行了，我真的不行了......Mark，饶了我。”

“Eddie，你射了好多。”

Mark把黏稠的精液涂抹在Eduardo挺立的乳尖上，那两个小肉粒被床单都磨肿了，不愧是上流社会最矜贵的婊子，柔软顺滑的绸缎对他来说也是再粗糙不过的东西，更别提Mark布满薄茧的手指了，尽管有精液的润滑，粗糙的指腹仍然折磨着他。Eduardo扭动身体想躲开，Mark却把这当作热情的邀约。这也不能完全怪他，毕竟Eduardo天堂一样高温湿滑的内部还含着他，他一晃屁股，Mark的魂也要被他吸走了。

于是他变本加厉地折腾罪魁祸首，谁叫是他先来招惹自己的呢，Mark会对Eduardo心软和爱护有加，可不包括素昧平生的Eddie。

他用平常和Eduardo做爱时不会用到的姿势反复操干这具柔韧修长的身体，在他身上满足自己见不得人的肮脏幻想，托着他的臀，不断驰骋，在红肿的肉洞里不知疲倦的进进出出。Eddie颓软着，像断线的木偶般瘫在床上，只有应激皱缩的入口和蠕动抽搐的内壁提示Mark他还没有失去意识。Mark射完第一次之后，便不同意再用套子了，而是把阴茎捅进Eddie的嘴里，逼他饮下自己的浓精，趁他被腥苦的浊液呛到猛烈咳嗽的时候，跳下床取来旁边酒柜上的甜酒与玻璃长嘴壶。他当然熟悉什么东西放在哪儿，这里本来就是他的家，他的丈夫花费昂贵的价钱买下的豪宅，而他是唯唯诺诺依附于Eduardo生存的懦夫，为了和他在一起甚至不惜同意保持开放性婚姻和别人分享他。

壶嘴冰冷坚硬，插进又湿又软、滚烫充血的肛口，使得Eduardo本能哆嗦了一下，还没反应过来灌进来是什么，已经被辛辣刺激的酒液冲刷地猛一哆嗦。

“不要，Mark，停下来！”他伸长双手，溺水一般胡乱抓挠床单，但反复不断的高潮耗费了太多的体力，他轻易就被Mark制住了。

Mark按住他的背，将大半瓶酒都倒进他肠道里，Eduardo小腹明显鼓起来一块，想要排泄的欲望也越来越强烈，“我想......上厕所，Mark，让我上去浴室......”

“忍着。”Mark尤觉不够，残忍地按压Eduardo的肚子，换来他经受不住的惨叫。

“别弄了，求你，让我去厕所......”那把软糯棉哑、极度适合撒娇的嗓音染上了哭腔。Eduardo夹紧后穴，忍得辛苦，几乎全身都在颤抖。

“除了Wardo，你还和谁做过。你的魔术师男友？嗯？”难以相信，前一刻Mark还在不爽Eduardo碰过Eddie，现在又吃起Eddie前男友的醋来了，他可真是个控制狂。

“没有了，没有了。”Eduardo疯狂摇头，“只有你只有你！”

Mark终于满意了，以小儿把尿的姿势把他抱进与房间相连的浴室里，途中还恶意颠弄两下，引得Eduardo发出难耐又羞耻地呻吟，等Mark把他放在马桶上，Eduardo便再也忍不住了，排泄的水声充斥在狭小的空间里。

Eduardo一天没吃什么东西，被酒精灌肠后也只是把透明的液体再原原本本拉出来，只是压抑后的疏解带来了别样的刺激，阴茎哆嗦着泄出几滴白浊，喉咙里也发出酥酥软软的哼哼声。幸亏是低度数的甜酒，不至于让肠道负担过重，然而心灵上受到的冲击却是巨大的，Eduardo没想过会被Mark这样对待，以至于精神恍惚，Mark又用清水帮他清理了几次也毫无反应。

他被重新抱到床上时仍然浑浑噩噩，直到那个恐怖的触感再次侵入体内。

“不要！”这回Eduardo瞪大惊恐的双眼，剧烈挣扎起来，可惜再一次被Mark压制了。

透明壶嘴让Mark能够看到他的内部，酒精灌入后，猩红软嫩的肠壁贴着玻璃极度抽动，挤压间泌出拉丝稠液，如同活物，Mark舔了舔唇，已经射了两次的阴茎再度坚硬如铁。他拔出酒壶，凑上去对准Eduardo正漏着酒液和淫水的肉口，大力嘬了上去。

“啊啊啊啊！”Eduardo仰头放声尖叫起来，Mark大口大口吸食方才灌进去的香甜酒液，充满颗粒的舌苔在他敏感异常的内壁肆意扫刮，才一下就让他忍不住又出了精，但Mark还不停止，过载的令人恐惧的快感吞噬着他，Eduardo虚弱地反抗，“不要了，Mark，不要再来了。”

Mark咽下最后一口用Eduardo身体盛放的，又被他捂暖的可口甜酒，居然有了微醺的醉意，Mark把人翻转过来，正面朝上，分开他两条全然无力的腿，架高了，露出底下使用过度，油亮红肿的小肉嘴，对准自己的阴茎直直捅进去，又是一顿猛操。

Eduardo被干得小腹抽筋，可怜巴巴又期期艾艾地求饶，奶头挺立在微涨的胸脯上，遭到Mark揪紧了蹂躏，诘问，怎么这样大，是不是要涨奶了。Eduardo只能摇头哽咽着回答，没有，他还没有怀孕，哪里有奶。Mark接着追问，那要不要怀孕。要的要的，Eduardo边流泪边说，要生宝宝，要射进来，怀孕生宝宝。

等到Mark终于放过他，Eduardo神志早已迷离，睡梦中仍在抽抽嗒嗒低声哭泣，身体惯性抽搐，但好歹是从这无休无止的快感地狱解脱出来了。

翌日中午，Eduardo转动眼球，努力想要掀开沉重的眼皮，却因为浑身过度的酸疼忍不住发出呻吟。

“醒了。”一双温暖的手扶住他不适的腰身，熟练揉压按摩。

“唔。”Eduardo有气无力地应了一声，片刻后才吃力地睁开双眼，转过脸去，“我以后再也不要玩情趣游戏了，你简直变了一个人。”

“是吗，那真可惜。”Mark遗憾道，“我挺喜欢Eddie的。”

Eduardo拽过一个枕头就朝他丢过去。

Mark靠得太近，被打个正着，用脸接住枕头，“Wardo，你也很投入，为此还专门染了头发，这么喜欢与窝囊废丈夫共享情人的剧本吗？”

“你想太多了，正好想染着玩玩罢了。”Eduardo推开他凑近的头颅，倒也不是特地编纂故事，刚巧前一阵子追的连续剧有类似情节，他心血来潮觉得好玩，才想和Mark试一试，没想到搬石头砸了自己的脚。Eduardo打了个哈欠，决定再睡一会。

Mark却把卷毛脑袋重新探过去，“不如趁发色还在，假期也没过完，顺着后面的剧情，把通缉犯男友那段也补上吧。”

“滚蛋啦。”这回Eduardo没有留情，一脚把Mark踹下了床。

-fin-


End file.
